Early Sunsets Over Monroeville
by EarlyArcher
Summary: After a dangerous outbreak, where would you go? Can this group of young rockers survive a deadly virus using a shopping mall as  their safe haven?  MCR
1. But does anyone notice?

_Author's Note - _ hi. So who's ready for an awesome My Chem story? Hell yes! Of course you do!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Summer break, what more can I say? I wasn't even home yet and I was already planning my summer out: lying out by the pool, barbeques, and parties. No, wait, that's what my sister is doing. I'm going to be spending my whole summer away from the sun playing video games, reading comics and hanging out with my friends. Really summer is the only time I can hang out with my friends a lot. During the rest of the year I'm away at college studying to be some big time doctor. Well, that's what I'm hoping to do, become the best doctor in all of New Jersey. Until then, I'm just an undergraduate studying premed.<p>

"Hello?" I said, answering my cell phone.

"Is this Victoria?" A horrible British accent asked.

"Yes, Is this Ray?" I asked.

"Fuck! How'd you figure me out?" He exclaimed.

"You've tried to prank me using that horrid accent before," I explained.

"Well, your home right?" Ray inquired.

"Hell yes!" I laughed.

"Good, we're coming to get you!" He warned me, and then hung up.

"Crap!" I yelled as I ran around my room.

I darted to and fro, changing into my Super Girl shirt, tight black jeans and a pair of chucks. I threw on my eyeliner and my hair up in a pony tail. Just as I grabbed my purse I heard banging on my front door.

"Oh hi boys, are you here for Victoria?" I heard my mother ask downstairs.

"Yes, you don't mind if we kidnap her for a few hours do you?" I heard Mikey ask as heavy footsteps made their way upstairs.

"Not at all. But if you ask, then it's not really kidnapping," my mother laughed.

"Well, then we'll just hold her ransom," Mikey replied, laughing as well.

I knew who the two running up the stairs were, Frank and Gerard. As I darted from my bathroom to my room I saw them on the top landing. Before I could reach for my door handle, Gerard picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Hi Gee, Hi Frank!" I said gleefully.

"What's up doc?" Frank joked.

"That's going to get old fast," I commented as I was carried down the stairs.

"Bye you guys! I want her back in one piece and preferably alive!" My mother joked.

"Oh no, I have Stockholm Syndrome! Bye!" I laughed as I attempted to wave at my mom.

"So what's the plan?" I asked as Gerard place me on my feet.

"We're thinking mall. New comics came out today," Gerard grinned.

"Of course, new comic book day," I laughed.

Ray was sitting in the driver's seat of the car that was parked outside my house with Mikey in shotgun. I climbed into the backseat of the car and sat in between Gerard and Frank.

"How's college life?" Mikey asked me from the front.

"Not bad. For my roommate it's basically go to class, copy some one's homework and then party. For me it's go to class, do homework, and study," I laughed.

"Well you sound like a party animal," Ray joked.

"Oh you know it," I smiled as Gerard took my hand in his.

"What have you guys been up to? I have heard that there is this awesome band called My Chemical Romance, and oddly enough, you guys look like the members," I joked.

"And you said my British accent prank was old?" Ray said.

"Sorry, I think of something new next time," I told him with attitude.

"And I will be expecting it," he grinned, looking in the review mirror.

"We have a show tonight. You should definitely come see us," Frank told me.

"If you want to. I mean, we're not trying to pressure you into coming," Gerard said uneasily.

"I'll be there. About how many people are you expecting to show up?" I asked curiously.

"Including you, maybe sixty. We're becoming really popular," Frank answered.

"Ooo, that's almost forty five more than last time I saw you guys," I laughed.

"Just wait until we really start touring," Mikey beamed, turning around to face me.

"And then I shall follow you to maybe two stops," I said.

"Two?" He questioned.

"I'm a premed student, I don't have much of a life," I answered.

"We will help you live this summer to the fullest then," Frank smiled.

"Thanks," I replied, squeezing Gerard's hand.

Minutes later we pulled up to the mall and got out of the car. Gerard and I were still hand in hand when we walked up to the mall. I was shocked at how empty it was. Usually during the summer the place was swarming with people, but it seemed like it was over fifty percent empty. We made our way to the comic book store and found it to be pretty busy. Gerard pulled me over towards the wall in the back where the new comics were.

"So, what are we?" I asked him.

"I'm going to say boyfriend girlfriend," he replied, his eyes darting from cover to cover.

"Gerard, you know how I feel about you, but what happens in the fall? Do what we did last time and just be friends." I asked.

"You're the one who doesn't want a boy friend during school," he replied, quickly letting go of my hand to grab a comic and examine it closely.

"That's because I can't have any distractions. I need to maintain my GPA. I can't lose my scholarship," I explained, taking the comic from his hands and looking at it myself.

"Sometimes a distraction can be a good thing. But I promise I'll try my hardest not to distract you," he grinned.

"Let's give it a shot," I told him, kissing his cheek.

I wandered away from him with comic book in hand and started to sift through the comics to see what I didn't have. Three Avengers comics later and I was at the register paying for them all. Gerard was waiting for me with his purchases in hand by the entrance.

"Victoria Yale, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked on one knee when I approached.

"Yes, yes I will," I laughed as he placed a Green Lantern ring on my finger.

"Now that it's official," he said, leaning in and pressing his lips to mine.

"Let's go find the others," I smiled as we walked away from the comic book store.

We made our way to throughout the mall, dodging little kids and their parents. We stopped by the Starbucks for our fix and continued on for our search. We navigated our to the food court and found the guys talking to a familiar looking girl with a pixie haircut. As we approached she got up and ran towards us. I stopped and smiled when I recognized her, handing my coffee to Gerard so I wouldn't drop it.

"Torrie!" she exclaimed.

"Jackie!" I replied throwing my arms around her.

"How's the schooling?' she asked, pulling me towards the table.

"Boring," I replied with a laugh.

"And the love life? Any partying at college?" She asked suggestively.

"No, no partying and Gerard and I are picking up where we left off," I smiled as I sat next to him.

"That's good, you two are cute together," She laughed as I blushed.

"So what are the plans for the rest of the day?" I asked, taking a drink of coffee.

"Eventually we'll have to leave, you know the show we've got tonight?" Ray answered.

"Are you going?" Jackie asked me.

"What do you think?" I replied.

* * *

><p>The venue was small, but it was filled with over a hundred people. The band before them was finishing their set when Jackie walked up to me near the bar, handing me a drink.<p>

"Jackie, I don't really drink," I told her, trying to give it back.

"One won't hurt, I promise," she grinned, taking a sip of hers.

"Fine, just one," I laughed, taking a sip of mine.

The band had left the stage and started to haul the gear off the stage and My Chem was loading theirs on. Somewhere off to the side a fight broke out. We quickly moved to the other side of the room.

"That fucker bit me! He broke the skin! I'm bleeding!" A voice yelled.

"What the fuck?" I said to Jackie.

"I know right? Who bites people?" She said in disbelief.

"Oh hey, look!" I exclaimed, pointing to the stage.

The guys had taken the stage and checked to make sure that everything was plugged in and ready to go. Gerard stood at the front of the stage and ran a hand through his hair while leaning on the mic stand.

"Does he look drunk?" I asked her.

"He drinks a little before he goes on. It varies from night to night depending on how nervous he is," she explained.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Anyways, I think they're about to start," she said, trying to change the subject.

"This song's called Drowning Lessons," Gerard said into the mic as the guys started to play.

_Without a sound I took her down  
>and dressed in red and blue I squeezed<br>Imaginary wedding gown  
>That you can't wear in front of me<em>

About an hour later, Jackie and I were waiting out by the van while the guys finished loading up their trailer.

"Do you have a sharpie on you?" I asked her.

"Why?" she asked me suspiciously.

"I wanna doodle on their trailer," I grinned.

"I should have one," she said, digging into her purse.

Victoriously she handed it over and laughed as I skipped over to the trailer and started drawing a tombstone with a skull on it.

"Not bad," Frank commented, admiring my work.

"Thanks. You guys were great," I replied.

"Really? I felt like we did amazing but you know, not pure awesome though," he laughed.

"Yeah, so was or should I say, is Gerard still drunk?" I asked uneasily.

"Ah, that. That is actually why he didn't want you to show up tonight. He's been drinking a lot before shows. He says it helps him perform," Frank explained.

"Are you serious!" I exclaimed.

"Unfortunately; speaking of drunk, look at those two guys!" He said, pointing to two guys moaning near the entrance to the venue.

"Shit, I don't think they'll be driving," I laughed as we watched them stumble around.

"Hey good lookin," Gerard slurred as he pulled me into a hug.

"Get in the van," I smirked at him.

They dropped me off outside my house, against Gerard's wishes.

"Don't go," he begged.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I promise," I told him, kissing him on the lips.

"Mmm, okay," he smiled as I shut the door behind me.

I skipped up to my house and rummaged through my purse for my keys, dropping them once I found them. Bending over to pick them up, I noticed a guy stumbling through the streets.

"Really, it's called calling a taxi," I muttered as the man stumble passed me, moaning.

I opened the door and quickly jumped inside, locking it behind me. The light was on in the kitchen and distracted me from the stairs. Inside my mom was wrapping up my dad's arm.

"What happened?" I asked, going into doctor mode.

"Your father was taking the trash to the curb for pick-up tomorrow and some guy bit him," my mom explained.

"Really, who bites people?" I asked in disbelief.

"That's what your sister said," my mom replied.

"Mom, let me look at it; he might need stitches," I said, trying to take his arm in my hands.

"I'll be fine sweetie. I don't need any stitches. If it looks bad in the morning I promise I'll go to the hospital," my dad said, hugging me.

"Alright, I love you dad. I love you mom," I said, leaving the kitchen and heading up the stairs.


	2. But does anyone care?

_Author's Note - _Hi. So you find out the big thing in this chapter. I'm really having fun with this and want to really write this story for a while. I love reviews and reviewers. Reviews tell me how well i'm doing. So . . . . Review! Anyways, for copyright (i guess), I don't own the guys from my chem. sad panda.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of my sister screaming. I wasn't going to let her be a drama queen after she woke me up from the dream I was having. I was dreaming that Gerard had comic book published and was out in Los Angeles. We were in Disneyland riding Space Mountain, and then my sister's screaming woke me up. Way to go sis. Grumpily, I rolled out of bed and opened my door to scream at her. Unfortunately for me, I was in for a shock. My dad ran toward me, emitting a loud throaty scream. I slammed my door shut and quickly shoved the arm chair in my room against my door. My phone went off, as I started freaking out.<p>

"Hello?" I answered.

"Torrie are you okay? Something is going on. We're coming to get you!" Gerard quickly said to me.

"Hurry! There is something wrong with my dad! He tried to attack me. Please hurry! I don't know how much longer my sister and I will be safe!" I cried into the phone.

"Be ready to leave in fifteen minutes, we're coming to get you! And grab the baseball bat from your closet, you'll need it," He instructed me.

"Liz! Lizzie!" I yelled through the wall.

"Torrie!" She screamed in reply.

"Make sure your door is barricaded and get ready to go! Our help will be here in fifteen," I hollered.

"But dad!" She said.

"Just do it!" I told her.

I grabbed my back pack and threw my laptop, my most crucial textbooks, some comic books and my purse in it. Quickly changing into my jeans, chucks and a Back to the Future shirt I threw my back pack over my shoulder and grabbed the baseball bat from the back of my closet.

"Torrie!" I heard through the wall.

"What?" I yelled back at my sister.

"Are you sure help is coming?" she asked.

"I am one hundred percent sure! Do you have the baseball bat that dad wanted you to keep in your room for protection?" I answered.

"Yes, but why?" She responded.

"Grab it and bring it with you!" I said.

Our dad had tried to break my door down for the past fifteen minutes, starting to crack the door. His scream had continued on and echoed in the house. It had been twenty minutes since Gerard called and I was starting to worry. The sound of two pairs of footsteps pounded on the floor had gained my dad's attention. My door was no longer shaking from force and the sound of a shot gun silenced my father's screams.

"Torrie!" Gerard screamed from the stairs.

"We're okay!" I replied, moving the chair from the door.

"Thank god," he said, ripping my door open and engulfing me in his arms.

"Where's my dad?" I asked.

"He wasn't your dad anymore. Hurry, we have to go. Where's your sister?" he asked, brushing off what i had asked him.

"She's in her room," I answered.

"Torrie, what's going on," my sister asked, stumbling out of her room with her purse and baseball bat.

"We have to go. It's not safe here or anywhere really," Frank explained, holding the shotgun.

"Who let him have gun?" my sister asked.

"Who cares, let's just go," I said, pulling Gerard down the stairs.

On our way down we passed what was my father and out the front door. Gerard took the lead and threw the back door to Ray's car open. Frank and my sister flew in next to Mikey and Jackie, while I ended up sitting on Gerard's lap in the front. Ray sped out of my neighborhood and down the main road. There were a few flipped cars on the side of the road and every so often we'd see people stumbling about.

"So what's happening?" I hesitantly asked.

"Don't freak out Tor, but we want to say zombies," Ray told me, causing my jaw to drop.

"No, no Ray, zombies aren't real. Are you kidding me? This can't be what's happening. There has to be some sort of logical reason that people are acting this way. Maybe mad cow disease, or something else," I rambled.

Gerard wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me closer to him, if that was even possible.

"Well, that's the only possibility we can think of right now and it's working pretty well for us," Ray replied.

"Where are we going?" my sister asked, her voice shaking.

"We're going to the mall. We've figured it's the safest place to be, it's not open yet, so nobody should be there. It's got everything we need, food, clothes, comics, weapons," Mikey explained.

"What if there are those zombies there? Or what will we do if they get in?" She questioned.

"We plan on destroying the escalators. That way our only means of traveling up and down are the fire exit stairs and the elevators," Frank threw in.

"It could be worse. Most people will be hitting up Wal-Mart or a sports store, we'll be in a secure fortress; hopefully," Jackie added.

Ray sped up, avoiding a car crash. With his foot on the pedal, the car took off traveling at almost 90 miles an hour. As the car careened into the parking lot, it slammed into five 'zombies' causing us all to scream each time. Each time the car hit one of the bodies, they flew into the windshield splattering blood on it and cracking it more and more each time.

"In about a minute I'm going to park the car in front of the entrance in the garage. Get ready to run. We'll need to smash one of the windows and climb in," Ray instructed, drifting into the garage.

The car slammed to a halt and we all sprinted towards the structure. A zombie spotted us and chased after. Ray heard its scream and turned to shoot it. After two bullets to the stomach he finally shot it in the head, the sound echoing in the garage. It fell to the ground and Ray resumed sprinting. Once we reached the mall, Gerard took my baseball bat from me and smashed in a small display window. Because of its location, we couldn't easily go through it. After quickly brushing the glass out of the way, Ray and Mikey helped boost Gerard to the window. He climbed in and ran through the store, dragging a table back over to help pull people up and in. Frank stood watch with his shotgun while Mikey and Ray helped boost us girls up to Gerard. Finally, Mikey and Frank boosted Ray up, his fro having some difficulty getting through the window. Gerard and Ray pulled up Frank and last but not least, Mikey.

"Where should we go now?" Lizzie asked.

"We should make sure all the other exits are sealed and see if there is anybody else here. After, we'll take care of the escalators and find a store for us to live in," Gerard decided.

"Frank, you and I will take the north part of the mall, Gerard and Mikey, the south," Ray instructed.

"What about us?" I asked the guys.

"You and your sister will go with us, and Jackie will go with Ray and Frank," Gerard quickly decided.

Frank, Jackie and Ray ran off towards Dillard's while the four of us took off towards Macy's. The mall was completely empty, except for the sounds of our feet. Mikey and Gerard checked all the doors to the mall. My sister and I sprinted towards a set of doors that the two had forgotten as a zombie made its way toward it. I threw my weight against the door to try and keep it shut. The zombie was stronger and started to ease it open.

"Just let it in! We'll kill it once it's in!" my sister yelled, joining me.

"No!" I replied trying to push against it.

"If we don't it'll attract the attention of other zombies and they'll know we're in here. If we kill it inside then we can end this direst," she said.

"Shit!" I exclaimed as I sprinted from the door.

"Come here you fucker. My high school softball team wasn't state champions for nothing," she said as it screamed.

Lizzie swung and hit it in the shoulder, momentarily taking it down. When it fell to the ground, it grabbed at her ankle and bit her. Screaming, she slammed her baseball bat into the zombie's head. I sprinted back to the door and locked it. Once the skull was cracked, blood and brains were splattered all over the floor and her legs. Gerard and Mikey ran over towards us and started freaking out when they saw the blood.

"What happened?" Gerard exclaimed as he joined us.

"The only way we could lock the door without them knowing we were in here was to let it in and kill it," Lizzie replied.

"Did it bite any of you?" He replied.

"It didn't bite me," I answered.

"It bit me," my sister confessed.

"We should regroup with the others," Gerard suggested, giving Mikey a look.

We hurried back to the others and discovered that they had found a group of survivors like us. They came in through one of the loading docks, bringing a few injured with them.

"We gotta take out the escalators," Ray said.

"Right, and how?" One of the survivors that Frank and Ray had found asked.

"I might be into explosives," Frank told him with a grin.

Frank ran towards the escalators and half way down them. Unzipping his back pack he pulled out a small device and placed it in the middle of the two. After lighting the fuse, he ran back up. The second floor shook as the escalators fell to the ground in a large, fiery crash.

"What about the fire!"Gerard yelled at Frank running towards a fire extinguisher.

"Shit! The stairs! Let's hurry!" Frank replied as the two took off.

We all watched from up above as Frank and Gerard put out the fire. The two fought it as the flames started to engulf the twisted metal heap on the floor. Ray sprinted out of sight and showed up downstairs to help the two battle. Mikey attempted to rush to their aid, but I grabbed his arm just in time.

"Mikey, no. you'll end up getting burnt," I said to him.

"They need help though," he argued.

"Mikey," I said sternly.

"Fine," he sighed, lowering his head.

Finally, the three men had put out the fire. They took their time walking to the elevators and rode them to the second floor, wheezing from the smoke. When they approached us I ran towards him, throwing my arms around his neck. He engulfed me in his arms, not letting me go. When I pulled back from him I saw he had a tear falling.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I need to talk to you in private," he told me, pulling me away from everyone.

"What's wrong?" I asked once we were away from them.

"Do you know what happens to those who are bitten by a zombie?" he asked me, taking my hands in his.

"Uh, I'm not sure," I hesitantly answered.

"They get changed. They die and come back as a zombie," Gerard said.

"And," I started.

"Your sister was bitten, was she?" he asked.

The realization hit me and I felt my world start to crumble. Tears of my own fell and I buried my face in Gerard's chest as I sobbed. Alarmed by my crying, Ray came over to check on me.

"What's wrong?" he inquired.

"Elizabeth was bitten," Gerard informed him.

"Shit!" Ray exclaimed running his hands through his hair.

"What's going to happen to her?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry Tors, but we have to make sure she can't hurt anyone," he answered, rubbing my back.

"What do you mean?" I cried.

"We have to kill her," he whispered.

"No!" I sobbed heavily.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Gerard said, holding me tighter and staring to humming a tune to comfort me.


	3. And if I had the guts

_Author's Note -_ I thought i'd let you know that i cried a little while writing the beginning of this chapter. I love reviews and reviewers. Reviews tell me how well i'm doing. So . . . . Review! i always want to thank those who Favorite. I really appreciate it. Anyways, for copyright (i guess), I don't own the guys from my chem. sad panda.

ENJOY!

Oh, and something extra special happens to the first person who can tell me what show that the color mentioned towards the end is from ;)

* * *

><p>My world was turned upside down. A week ago I was taking my economics final, celebrating the end of a school year and today I'm sobbing because I'm about to lose my sister, who is laughing at some guy's joke right now.<p>

"Hey Elizabeth," I meekly greeted, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked cautiously.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" I said weakly.

"I'm talking to Aaron right now; can we have this chat later?" She asked me.

"No, we can't. It has to be now," I replied.

"Fine," she huffed.

The two of us walked away from everyone, Ray and Gerard watching our every move. When we were a good distance away from everyone I sat down on one of the benches and fought myself to not start crying again.

"I love you," I blurted out, losing the fight.

"I love you too. What's wrong Torrie? Please don't cry," she said pulling me into a hug.

"Even though we fought growing up, you know I always cared for you," I told her.

"Victoria, you're starting to scare me," she replied.

"You know how a zombie bit you," I started.

"Yeah and? Oh, do you want to look at it? We could probably find a first aid kit somewhere," she said trying to stand up.

"No, I … uh … I … Remember last night when dad was bitten by some crazy guy and then in the morning he tried to attack you?" I asked sniffling, pulling her back down.

"Yes," she answered.

We were quiet for a few minutes. I had hoped she would figure it out so that I wouldn't have to explain what was going to happen to her. The pain of knowing that I would be losing my sister soon was starting to become unbearable. I took her hands in mine and stared into her eyes. When she realized what her fate was her eyes went wide. She pulled away from me and started pacing.

"What? No! I'll get better. I'm fine. I feel fine," she said quickly.

Ray and Gerard started towards us, but still kept their distance. I stood up and wrapped my arms around my sister as we both broke down crying.

"You mean I'm going to become one of those things?" she asked.

I couldn't talk. I tried to speak but no words would come out. We held each other as we sobbed in the almost empty hallway. When Gerard and Ray approached us I held her as tight as I could.

"No! You can't!" I screamed at them through tears.

"Torrie, you need to look at her," Ray begged.

My eyes opened and rushed to her face. Her eyes looked tired and her face had become pale. I moved my hand to her face.

"I love you sis," I sobbed.

"I love you too Victoria," she replied as tears fell freely.

"Torrie," Gerard said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No!" I refused.

He pulled me up and away from her. Lizzie's hands shook as she took the necklace off from around her neck.

"Torrie," she beckoned, her voice shaking as well.

I fought Gerard as hard as I could and ran towards my sister. She put the necklace on me and pulled me into a hug. I held onto her as tight as I possibly could. I closed my eyes and pretended that we weren't here, but instead I was 12 and she was eleven and that I was about to leave for camp. She held me just as tight then as she did now. I opened my eyes and stared into hers. They had become vacant and stained. Something inside of me told me to run while my heart screamed at me to not let go. Gerard grabbed my arm and pulled me away while Ray led her down the hall. He stopped in front of a little kids clothing store and led her inside and out of sight. Gerard pulled me into him while I sobbed uncontrollably. The only reason I was still standing was because his arms had supported me. Minutes later a monstrous scream was heard followed by the sound of a muffled gunshot. I fell to the floor and cried even harder, if that was possible. My hands clutched the locket around my neck and I sobbed on the floor. He picked me up and carried me back to the bench I had been on with her moments ago.

"Hand in mine, into your icy blues  
>And then I'd say to you we could take to the highway<br>With this trunk of ammunition too  
>I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets<p>

I'm trying, I'm trying  
>To let you know just how much you mean to me<br>And after all the things we put each other through and

I would drive on to the end with you  
>A liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full<br>And I feel like there's nothing left to do  
>But prove myself to you and we'll keep it running<p>

But this time, I mean it  
>I'll let you know just how much you mean to me<br>As snow falls on desert sky  
>Until the end of everything<br>I'm trying, I'm trying  
>To let you know how much you mean<br>As days fade, and nights grow  
>And we go cold," he softly sang as he stroked my hair.<p>

Ray had walked towards us and sat down with us on the bench.

"I'm sorry Torrie. I waited until after she had passed," Ray explained, taking one of my hands into his.

"Thank you," I whispered, attempting to squeeze his hand.

"I'm going to head back to the others. We should scope out a place to stay soon," Ray said to Gerard, letting go of my hand.

"Sounds good. We'll be there soon," Gerard replied.

Ray nodded and walked away towards everyone else. I lifted my head and watched Ray walk away. My eyes were transfixed on the gun in his hand, watching it fade away in the distance.

"I think my dad killed my mom," I said, startling Gerard.

"What?" he asked, taken aback.

"Last night when I got home, my mom was bandaging my dad's arm. I think he changed sometime during the night and that's when …,"I managed to say before I started to cry.

"When my brother and I woke up this morning, we couldn't find our parents," Gerard told me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's okay. I like to believe that they went out grocery shopping and kept running," he replied.

"What's going to happen to us?" I asked.

"We're going to survive; one day at a time," he said, kissing me.

* * *

><p>"Hey, what happened to that girl I was talking to earlier?" Aaron asked Ray.<p>

"She was bitten," Ray answered solemnly.

"Oh shit," Aaron replied.

"Yeah man," Ray said.

Ray continued past him and climbed on top of a bench to get everyone's attention. Mikey, Frank, Jackie, Aaron and the others circled around Ray.

"Alright, I need to know if any of you were bitten." Ray asked.

The group had answered with 'no's or shaking their head.

"Good. We're going to be living together, so we need to make sure we get along. There is a furniture store over by Nordstroms. We're also going to need to lay down some ground rules if we're going to be living together," Ray told them.

"Who died and made you leader?" A girl around the age of 19 yelled at him.

"Meg!" Aaron scolded the short blonde.

"If we want to survive this then we need to come together and live like a family," Ray added.

"And what if I don't want to join your family?" Meg spoke up again.

"Meg, if you don't shut the fuck up I swear to god I'm going to throw you off the fucking roof and you will be fucking zombie food," Aaron heatedly said.

The two stared each other down. Everyone else was quiet and unsure of how to act.

"I hate you," Meg replied.

"No you don't. You're just in a bad mood," he told her.

"I'm sorry. I miss mom and dad," she apologized.

"I do too, but their gone," Aaron said, pulling her to him.

The group slowly made their way towards the furniture store while Mikey and Ray hung back.

"Where are Gerard, Torrie, and Lizzie?" Mikey asked

"Remember when Lizzie was bitten earlier?" Ray reminded him.

"Oh fuck," Mikey said, his jaw dropping.

"Lizzie is gone now. Gerard is comforting Torrie. Someone should probably let them know where we're going. Do you wanna let them know?" Rey replied.

"Yeah, I'll let them know," he said, the numbness of Lizzie's death washing over him.

"Hey guys," Mikey said as he approached us.

"Hey Mikey," Gerard greeted.

"We're all headed to the furniture store to pick out our beds. You guys better hurry before all the good ones are taken," he smiled.

"Yeah, let's go," I said, standing to my feet.

I pulled Gerard to his feet and the three of us walked towards the others. Gerard's arm was wrapped around my waist as we took our time walking.

"Torrie?" Mikey said, stopping me.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I'm sorry about your sister," he said, pulling me into a hug.

A few tears fell down my face as he pulled me close. My arms wrapped around him as he embraced me. I felt like crying more, but I had been crying so much I was almost out of tears.

"I'll run ahead and grab us beds. Mikey, if you two want to take your time," Gerard offered.

Mikey nodded as his elder brother started jogging ahead.

"Thank you Mikey," I said, pulling away.

"Anything for you Tors," he smiled.

"If you need anything or if you need a guy to talk to who isn't my brother, I'm here," he offered smiling.

"The same here, if you need a girl to talk to, I'm here," I replied.

"Let's go, I'm curious to see if Gee was successful," Mikey laughed, causing me to smile.

Mikey and I slowly walked into the furniture store and started to wander through the mock bedrooms. We going until we were at the back of the room and spotted two rooms next door to each other with whiteboards that had our names on them; the one on the right "Mikey" and the one on the left "Gerard/Torrie". Mikey walked into his while I into mine. Gerard was sitting on the bed drawing on a small whiteboard.

"Hi," I said quietly, joining him on the bed.

"Hi, um I'm sorry we're in the same room. This one and Mikey's were the only two left so I thought that maybe we could share a room instead of me sharing a room with him," he hastily explained.

"Don't apologize, it's not a big deal," I replied, trying to smile.

"How're you holding up?" He asked, staring at me.

"I'm holding up," I answered.

Gerard set down the white board and marker and pulled me over toward him. I laid my head down on his chest and closed my eyes, replaying everything that happened today. He took my hand and held it as we laid in the silence. It was comfortable and felt right. Not the whole lying on a bed in a shopping mall in the midst of a zombie attack, but the whole lying on a bed with Gerard.

"Hey, we're going to go find some food. Do you guys wanna join us?" Frank asked, quietly stepping into our room.

"Sure," I said as I lifted my head from Gerard's chest.

"You sure?" Gerard asked me.

"Yeah, I'm hungry and coffee sounds good right now," I replied.

"I guess we're coming with," Gerard smiled.

* * *

><p>"So what we should do is take stock of what there is and consume the perishable items first," Aaron said out loud as we all walked through the dimly lit food court.<p>

"And we're also going to have to ration the food out. We need to make sure it lasts us as long as possible," Ray added.

"Any volunteers to take stock?" Aaron asked as he turned around to face us.

Jackie and a few people raised their hands and joined Aaron up near the Hot Dog On A Stick.

"Hey, while you guys take stock, I'm going to take a few people to the roof and make a sign or something. That way if anybody flies overhead they know that we're in here," Gerard told Aaron.

"Great idea. We should find walkie talkies or something, to keep in contact," Frank suggested.

"Good idea Frank. Why don't you go find them and give one to Aaron and then come find us on the roof," Gerard replied.

Frank grinned and took off for the security office. Gerard started off for the hardware store with myself, Mikey and Ray in tow. We silently stalked through the corridor, taking note of which stores we wanted to raid later on. When we approached the store, the door was locked and bared us from entrance. Ray and Gerard lifted up the park bench and broke the glass in the door. Ray took his shirt off and wrapped it around his hand and fore arm, to protect himself from the broken glass, and reached in to unlock the door. Once the door was pulled open, he slipped is shirt back on and we walked in. Mikey walked to the back in search of the lights while the three of us went to look for paint and power tools.

"Alright, so what blue do you want?" Ray asked, staring at the different shades.

"How about Parade Blue?" I suggested, comparing the shades as the lights flickered on.

"Sounds like a plan," he said as he started throwing cans of spray paint into a shopping basket.

"I found this cart, it could be useful," Mikey smiled, rolling it towards us.

"That will be useful, seeing as how carrying all of this paint would be a bitch," Gerard commented, rounding the corner on us with his hands full of rollers, brushes and trays.

"So the art student will be able to put his degree to use," I smiled.

"Yeah, I'll finally put it to some use," he grinned.


	4. To put this to your head

_Author's Note - _Who's excited for an update! Woo! Now it's time for nachos. I love reviews and reviewers. Reviews tell me how well i'm doing. So . . . . Review! i always want to thank those who Favorite. I really appreciate it. Anyways, for copyright (i guess), I don't own the guys from my chem. sad panda.

ENJOY!

The color _Parade Blue _I was from season 1 episode 5 of Viva La Bam where they painted his kitchen and everything in it blue.

* * *

><p>The five of us trudged down the stairs, covered in paint. I had blue paint all over me. My clothes, hair, arms, and face had splotches of Parade Blue all over. I was the only one though. Originally Ray had asked if I still felt blue, and Frank took that as I think I'm going to paint you blue. Because of Frank's decisions, the others had turned into Smurfs as well.<p>

"So how exactly are we going to get this paint off of us?" Mikey asked.

"When I found the radios I spotted some showers back in security," Frank explained.

"What about washing clothes?" I curiously asked Frank.

"Torrie, we live in a mall now. We can wear whatever we want from where ever we want," he grinned.

"So let's look through our new vast closet for something to wear," Gerard said enthusiastically.

Once we were back inside i took off. In my mind i was thinking of the numerous places to look through: Journey's, Victoria's Secret, Nordstroms, Bath and Body Works; the list went on. As I quickly walked toward the first store on my list i felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself," Gerard said, startling me.

"I'm sorry, i guess i wasn't thinking about safety," I replied.

"Don't worry. Anyways, i want your opinion on what i should pick out. You always seem to wear pretty clothes," he smiled.

"Well i was just planning on getting the basics and then pick my clothes out when I was clean," i told him, pulling him along with me towards the first store.

"Really, can i help you with that?" He smirked as we stopped in front of the Victoria's Secret.

"If i didn't love you i would smack you right now," i laughed.

Ten minutes later i had left the store with a pair of yoga pants, t-shirt, underwear and a pair of slippers. During that ten minute period though Gerard had brought me almost everything in the store and asked if I could try it on for him. Of course, i shot him down every time.

"So what about you?" I asked him, swinging the pink bag in my hands.

"I'll just run into Macy's here and grab whatever for now. What are going to do about shampoo and shit?" He said as we walked into the department store.

"Towels from here, and then Bath and Body Works for the rest. Trust me," I told him, sorrow still weaved in my words.

"Until the end of time," he replied, pulling me in a hug.

The two of us stood like this for a few minutes; i didn't want to let go. When i finally, did he grabbed what he wanted and quickly threw it into a bag. We rushed over to the linens and he shoved a few towels into his bag and we quickly made our way to Bath and Body Works for cleaning products. Unfortunately i realized two things in our Journey.

A) Bath and Body Works was on the first floor.

B) The department stores have escalators.

"Gerard, what are we going to do about those escalators? Actually only one set was blown up, there has got to be a few more around this place," i thought out loud.

"Shit. I'll talk to the guys after we get cleaned up, we'll take care of it right after," he explained in an attempt to keep me from worrying.

"Okay," i said quietly, causing him to stare at me for the rest of our journey.

* * *

><p>"There she is!" I heard someone say as we walked into the food court.<p>

An hour had passed and I decided not to find different clothes. This was mainly because our need for food and the need to shut Mikey up about coffee.

"Hey Torrie, we had an accident," Jackie said quickly.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I followed her to the back.

"This girl, Madison, she was helping us cook lunch and cut her hand," she explained, taking me to the girl.

Madison was sitting on a stool in the back with a cloth wrapped around her hand. Her dark hair flowed past her shoulders framing her face. The green in her eyes stood out in contrast to the hazel mixed in. I gently took her hand and started to unwrap it. She winced as I fully removed the bandage from her hand, slowly rotating it to get a better look.

"You're going to need stitches," I told her while studying her hand.

During that time Mikey and Gerard wandered in looking for coffee, but I like to believe me.

"Hey, do you know where any coffee is?" Mikey asked looking around.

"Hey Mikey, I know you want coffee, but could you run over to security and grab their first aid kit? Gerard, can you go with him and make sure there is a needle and thread. That's what I need," I instructed them, still studying her hand.

"But Torrie!" Mikey whined.

"Please Mikey," I begged, causing him to look over at us.

"Yeah, I'll be right back," he said once he saw Madison.

"There'll be coffee waiting for you two when you get back," I enticed them.

"You're wearing different clothes," Jackie said to me as Mikey and Gerard ran out of the room.

"Yeah, Frank decided to paint me to match my mood I guess. Anyways we have a huge 'SOS Survivors Inside' sign on the roof with blue paint," I explained.

"You still sad?" She inquired.

"Yeah, I am," I replied, setting the girls hand gently on her knee.

"I'm sorry. Things will get better though. You've got me, and Gerard and the guys and Madison here," Jackie smiled, trying to make the girl feel important.

"Thanks. What exactly were you doing when you hurt yourself?" I asked the girl.

"Well, I was …," she started.

"Here! Here it is. There is a needle and thread in this one," Mikey panted, interrupting her.

"Thank you Mikey," I smiled.

"Coffee?" Gerard asked with grin.

"You come with me, Mikey you stay here. We'll be right back," Jackie explained, motioning to Gerard.

"Mikey, can you come over here and help me," I asked him.

He walked over towards me with the first aid kit in hand.

"Alright, I'm going to basically sew your cut together. Here is some Advil and if you're in any more pain than that just squeeze Mikey's hand," I said to her, rummaging through the kit.

I quickly looked over towards Mikey and watched him blush as she grabbed his hand with her non-injured one. Mikey looked more and more pale as her tanned hand griped his. As I sewed her up, she let out a few screams of pain. I felt sorry for her, knowing how much pain this was going to be.

"How do you know how to do this?" Madison whimpered in pain.

'I'm going to school to become a doctor, so I was trained how to do this," I explained.

"You're really good," she commented.

"Thanks. I have a scholarship so I need the best grades to keep it," I replied, finishing up her hand.

"Be careful with it and don't over exert yourself," I instructed, carefully reapplying a bandage to her hand.

"Okay," she replied.

Madison stood up and made to walk away, forgetting that Mikey's hand was still in hers. She started to pull him with him when she felt the slight resistance. Blushing, she let go of his hand and quickly walked away, leaving Mikey standing with his hand still extended. His eyes stared as her long legs his she left the room cradling her wounded hand as if it would break if she let go.

"Here," Gerard said, placing a cup of coffee in Mikey's extended hand.

"Thanks," he replied, not paying attention to the item he had been wanting for an hour.

"Is he okay?" Gerard asked me as Jackie handed me my coffee.

"Yeah, he's okay. I think he might like Madison though," I replied.

"Hey, what happened to your ring?" Gerard asked, grabbing my hand and looking at it.

"The paint war," I explained, taking a sip of my coffee.

"It's pretty much ruined," he complained.

"But you gave it to me before this whole thing started, so I'm going to keep wearing it," I smiled.

"If you insist," he replied, leading me out of the back and towards the food court.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day flew by. I ended up fully meeting everyone else. There was Madison, Aaron, Megan, Andrew, Robert and Nicole. Robert, Andrew, and Madison were speeding out of their apartment complex and found Nicole corned by them, her boyfriend already taken by the walking dead. Aaron and Megan were siblings who had found the other four while running down an empty alley way.<p>

"Hey, girlie, why don't we take a walk," Jackie sad, pulling me up from the couch in the furniture store.

The guys had been fiddling with the electronics, trying to get the tvs to work for the past hour.

"So what's up?" I asked her.

"How are you holding up?" She asked.

"I'm doing well," I lied.

"Victoria," Jackie replied sternly.

"It still hurts," I answered truthfully.

"And it probably will for a while. You know what we should do?" she asked playfully.

"What?" I innocently replied.

"We should go get you some comics, that's what," she smiled.

"That sounds wonderful," I smiled in response.

"Stairs or Elevator or one of the many ESCALATORS! SHIT!" I exclaimed, realizing that the issue of numerous escalators still existed.

"I thought they blew up the escalator?" Jackie asked me.

"What mall that you know of has only one up and one down escalator?" I replied rushing back into the store.

"What's going on?" Gerard smiled, standing up from one of the tvs.

"The other escalators!" I reminded him.

"Fuck!" he sighed.

"Jackie and I are going downstairs to the comic book store," I started.

"I don't like you going downstairs," he interrupted me.

"Well, until all of the comics are moved upstairs, I'm going downstairs to get some. I'll be back in a bit," I finished, starting to walk away.

"Hey, take a radio and baseball bat with you," Gerard said, grabbing my arm.

"I will," I told him walking back towards our little room.

"Torrie," he called out to me as I entered our room.

"What?" I answered walking back out with a baseball bat.

"I love you," he said, stopping me in my tracks.

"I love you too," I smiled, gaining movement again.

"Woman! What took you so long?" Jackie yelled at me as I walked back towards her.

"Gerard wanted me to take a radio and baseball bat, you know; just in case," I smiled as I walked towards her.

"You're smiling. What else did he say?" She hounded me as we walked towards the fire stairs.

"He might have said 'I love you'" I replied, still smiling.

"Oh," she laughed, making a back deal out of it.

"What?" I asked.

"He is good for you. I'm glad you two never had a bad break-up, what with those three kinda break-ups you had," she answered.

"I couldn't have any distractions in college," I explained.

"What do you think is gonna happen to us now?" She wondered out loud as we started on the first floor.

"I don't know. We should break into radio shack and grab a radio; in case the guys can't get the tvs to work right. This way we'll know what's going on out there," I replied, stopping in front of the comic book store.

"I wonder if the rest of the world is in the same predicament like us," Jackie said, helping me break the lock on the gate covering the front of the store.

"If it isn't, then maybe we could make a break for a different country," I told her hopefully.

"So, what do you want to get in here?" She inquired, sitting on the counter.

"Let's just grab as much as we can. That way we won't have to keep coming downstairs," I answered.

"You and your comics," she scoffed, jumping off the counter and grabbing a novelty bag from a rack.

* * *

><p>"Frank, Ray! We've got work!" Gerard said to them.<p>

"What about me?" Mikey asked.

"With your track record, you'll get hurt and I can't have you getting hurt; not today," Gerard explained.

"but I won't get hurt!" Mikey argued.

"Think of it as, staying here with Madison and making sure she doesn't pull her stitches," Gerard convinced him.

"Fine," he sighed in defeat.

"What's going on?" Ray asked.

"There are more escalators," Gerard explained.

"Fuck!" Frank exclaimed

"Yeah, I know. Do you have any more explosives?" He asked him.

"I don't know if I'll have enough though," Frank replied.

"What's going on?" Robert asked.

"Well Robert, need to take out a few more escalators and we might not have enough explosives," Ray exploded.

"First off, call me Bob, and second off, take me to the hardware store. I might know how to make small explosives," He grinned.


	5. And would anything matter

_Author's Note - _Look for an update for one of my two active stories within 24 hours! I love reviews and reviewers. Reviews tell me how well i'm doing. So . . . . Review! i always want to thank those who Favorite. I really appreciate it. Anyways, for copyright (i guess), I don't own the guys from my chem. sad panda.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"So tell me again, why are we destroying the escalators?" Bob asked as they approached their first victim.<p>

"Zombies and most velociraptors can not open doors to the fire exit stairs, and at the deteriorating mental state of zombies, they also do not know how to work an elevator," Frank started to explain.

"Basically the escalators are the only way for zombies to reach us on the top floor," Ray finished as they all backed away from the contraption.

"So to make our new home safe we take out the escalators," Bob said as the still contraption fell in pieces with a loud rumbling.

"And we keep forgetting about the fucking fires," Gerard sighed as he ran off to find something to put the fire out.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Jackie exclaimed, starting to freak out.<p>

"Better be the fucking escalators," I answered.

"And if it's not?" she asked uneasily.

"Let me ask over the radio and see what's going on," I told her.

Walked over to the counter where the bags of comic books we had stashed were and grabbed the walkie talkie off of it. I messed with the dials and buttons until I heard noise emitting from it.

"This is Torrie, Gerard do you copy?" I asked into the device.

"Hey Torrie, this is Frank, what's up?" Frank answered.

"What the fuck was that?" I yelled.

By this time Gerard and the others had defeated the fire and made their way back over towards Frank. Slightly covered in smoke, the three sat down their fire extinguishers and circled around Frank.

"Who's that?" Bob asked, motioning to the radio in his hand.

"It's Torrie," he explained, causing Gerard to talk the radio from his hand.

"Hey Torrie, it was just one of the escalators," Gerard explained.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked, changing my tone of voice.

"Yeah, we're all okay," he smiled.

"You better be," I replied, setting down the radio and heading back to collecting comics.

"So, when are you to going to," Jackie suggestively trailed off.

"When are you going to stop undressing Ray with your eyes?" I shot back.

"Touché," she replied slyly.

"We should head back, I think we have enough comics for a few months," I laughed, looking at the bags at the front.

"Good. No offense, but I'm getting kinda of tired of being in a comic book store," Jackie said, yawning.

"Was that from the comic book store or from actually being tired?" I laughed.

"From being tired," She answered as we hopped into the elevator.

The rest of our journey was silent on the way back to the furniture store. We passed by different stores, and contemplated visiting, but the comics were starting to become cumbersome and decided to drop them off first.

"So where do you want to hit first?" I asked, setting down the bags.

"Are you kidding? Anywhere and everywhere that has cute clothes," she laughed, setting her bags down.

"What's in there?" Aaron asked, looking towards us.

"Comics," I answered.

"Right, well we are going to go clothes shopping for the next week or two, we'll be back soon," Jackie smiled starting off out of the room.

"Hey, Madison, Nicole, and Megan; would you be interested in clothes shopping with us," I offered.

Jackie turned around and stared at me, mouthing 'what the fuck'. I brushed it off and stood waiting for the three girls to answer me. The girls nodded and jumped at the chance to get away from the guys for a while.

* * *

><p>"One more set of escalators and we are done!" Frank exclaimed.<p>

"Who knew there were going to be so many of these fucking things?" Ray said, sitting down on a bench.

"A lot of people are lazy," Gerard commented, pulling out a cigarette.

"I fuckin love escalators," Frank grinned, returning from planting the explosive.

"Ready to put out the fire?" Gerard asked, handing frank the cigarettes.

The five of us trudged back into the furniture store with shopping bags in our hands. Mikey stared at us, eyebrow raised. We all dragged our new wardrobes back to our rooms. Upon entering mine I was surprised by what I saw.

"Hello beautiful," Gerard smiled, sitting on the bed, comics surrounding him.

"Why hello. I see you've found the comics," I smirked, setting down my bags and joining him on the bed.

"You've made some excellent choices," he commented, putting his arm around me.

"Of course I did. I always make excellent choices," I yawned, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Even with me?" he asked, looking at me

"Especially you," I said, putting my hand on his cheek and kissing him.

"That's good to know," he replied, slipping his hand to the back of my head, deepening the kiss.

His hands began to wander as I changed from sitting to lying down. The comics on the bed were thrown onto the ground; along with my shirt.

"Gerard, can I see what comic's you haAAA!" Mikey said, taken by surprise.

"MIKEY!" Gerard yelled at him, lowering his head and closing his eyes.

"I'll come back later," he quickly said.

"Damn kid," Gerard muttered.

"He's a cute kid though," I laughed.

"Like his big brother," he smiled, looking at me.

"I'd think I'd go so bold to say that his big brother is quite handsome," I smirked, as he lowered his head toward mine.

* * *

><p>"Be careful going in there," I heard Mikey say.<p>

"Oh really?" Jackie's voiced said.

The florescent had been flipped on and flooded the store with light. I buried my face into my pillow, trying block out the light. Unfortunately my pillow decided to move.

"Why is my pillow moving?" I wondered out loud.

"because your pillow needs to use the bathroom," Gerard laughed, climbing out of the bed.

I sat up in confusion, wondering what I was doing in bed with Gerard and why this didn't look like my room. Crawling out of bed I realized I wasn't wearing a shirt and began rummaging through the bags by the door for one.

"Did you two have fun last night?" Jackie smirked, leaning in the door way.

"We're living in a mall right?" I asked out of pure confusion.

"Yes, did you hit your head?" She answered.

"No, just not fully awake. What time is it?" I responded throwing the shirt in my hands over my head.

"It is 9:27," she said slowly, looking at her watch.

"Coffee?" I asked slowly walking from my room through the store.

"Yeah, let's go get some sleeping beauty," she grinned, as I attempted to brush my hair with my fingers.

We shuffled through the empty halls of the shopping fortress.

"Hey, so what happened between you two last night?" Jackie asked me.

"Nothing," I replied.

"Nothing?" she questioned.

"We made out. That's all," I answered.

"I don't think that's nothing," she grinned, opening the door to the Starbucks.

"It's not nothing, but it's not what you were expecting," I said to her.

"Then why was Mikey warning me before I went in?" She brought up.

"Probably because he walked in on us and I might or might not have been wearing a shirt," I smiled, heading into the back of the store.

"Oh! Well you might as well continue going into details," Jackie smirked.

"No, I don't think I will," I replied, watching the door open.

"Please!" She begged.

"Let me think about it," I started, heading out front to start up the machines.

"Really?" she exclaimed as she followed me.

"No," I said, turning to face her.

"Think about what?" Ray asked, standing next to Nicole and Aaron.

I shot Jackie a warning look which she returned with a grin. I continued on with starting the machines up, ignoring every glance she threw my way.

"What I was asking her," Jackie started.

"Is personal. Anyways, what are you guys having this morning?" I interrupted, finishing with a smile.

"Whatever you make I'll drink," Ray smiled.

"The same for us," Aaron and Nicole replied.

I jumped up on the back counter and sat there as the coffee machine started up. By Jackie had joined the other three and waited on the couches. I tuned their voices out as I inhaled the aroma.

"Whatcha thinkin about?" Frank asked, standing in front of me.

"Shit Frank! Don't scare me like that!" I said, jumping off the counter holding my hand over my heart.

As my heart started to slow down to a normal tempo, I began pouring coffee into the mugs on the counter.

"You okay?" He asked as I tried my best to ignore him.

"I'm okay, I promise," I said.

"Alright," he said uneasily watching me as he walked away.

"Any one up for some golf?" Andrew asked as he walked into our little café.

"And where are we going to play?" Ray asked.

"The roof. Well, it's more like Golf plus target practice," he grinned.

"Sounds awesome," Frank said, joining them.

"Alright! I've got one any others?" Andrew coaxed.

"Might as well," Ray chimed in.

"Awesome! Well, I'm going to go and grab some stuff, anyone want to help?" He asked, finishing off his coffee.

"Yeah, we'll help," Nicole and Aaron volunteered.

The two followed Andrew out of the room while Gerard, Mikey and Madison entered. Mikey smelled the coffee and ran up to the counter where I was and grinned. Gerard and Madison followed him, laughing at his actions.

"Coffee?" He asked with a smile.

"Here ya go you addict," I laughed, filling an empty mug for him.

"Thank You Torrie!" he said gleefully.

"You're welcome kiddo. And you two?" I asked as they placed mugs on the counter.

Madison just grinned and nodded after she received her cup. Gerard stayed at the counter after I poured his cup. I left the back of the counter and started to collect the empty mugs and carry them to the sink in the back. By the time I returned to the front, only Gerard, Mikey and Madison remained.

"More coffee?" Mikey called out to me from the couches.

"I'm on my way," I called back, carrying the pot with me.

"Where did everyone go?" Madison asked.

"Up to the roof for some golf," I replied, sitting next to Gerard.

"Sounds fun!" Mikey exclaimed, pouring more coffee into his cup.

"Let's go!" Madison added, grabbing Mikey's hand and dragged him behind her.

"It's just you and me," Gerard said, wrapping his arm around me.

"Yup," I smiled, finally able to drink my coffee.


	6. If you're already dead?

_Author's Note - _Happy International MCR Day! Why is that today? Well, Today, July 23rd 2011, marks the nine year anniversary of the release of their first album _I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love._ So today i am updating all three of my stories! This chapter does lack zombies, but in a chapter or two they will be coming back. Oh yes, Muahahahaha! I love reviews and reviewers. Reviews tell me how well i'm doing. So . . . . Review! i always want to thank those who Favorite. I really appreciate it. Anyways, for copyright (i guess), I don't own the guys from my chem. sad panda.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"I don't know how you can stand all of that moaning," Megan complained.<p>

"You get used to it. It becomes a kind of white noise," I explained.

"I like this one," Jackie grinned, sitting on a red beach bike with chrome fenders.

"You always did have good taste in things," I laughed.

"Will you guys pick out your bikes, I'm ready to race!" Jackie said, riding it to the door.

"Do you think the guys will get upset?" Meg asked.

"Maybe," I answered, drawing out the word.

I walked through the store and found a powder blue Schwinn. Pushing it to the front, Meg and Jackie were sitting on theirs; Megan had found a black mountain bike.

"Alright, loop around the top and first one back in the store wins," Jackie announced as I situated myself on the bike.

"Are you scared?" Meg grinned.

"You wish," I said as readied myself.

"Alright on three. One, Two, Three!" Jackie yelled.

* * *

><p>"Really guys? You could have been seriously hurt! And Torrie, you're the doctor!" Aaron lectured.<p>

"Premed student," I muttered.

"I don't care! One of you could have hit something and flown off your bikes and onto the first floor! It's not safe!" He continued.

Aaron had caught us racing. Well, Jackie almost ran him over is more like it. The three of us were seated on a couch in our furniture store in one of the mock living rooms. I tuned out the rest of Aaron's lecture wondering what Gerard and the others were up to. A week had passed of us living in this mall and boredom had gotten the best of us. The day after we came here Gerard and Ray took care of my sister. I have no clue where she is, but I keep wearing her locket every day.

"Blah blah blah Safety yeah okay. I'm going off to find Gerard," I said, interrupting Aaron.

I stood up and left the three staring at me as I walked away. I leisurely strolled around the top floor of the mall looking for my shaggy haired boyfriend. After circling the whole top floor, I was unsuccessful. Luckily though, when I looked down, I found him on the first floor surrounded by paint.

"What are we going to do?" I heard Frank ask.

"Sooner or later we're going to run out of food here and sooner or later our impenetrable fortress will be penetrated," Ray said, standing up and looking at Gerard's work.

I was standing up above them, and was unable to see what he was painting. Silently, I crept around so I was standing opposite of them, taken aback at what I had seen. He had painted a mural for my sister, commemorating her life. Tears had stated to fall, taking me by surprise.

"What we should do is plan our escape. Sooner or later we will need to leave this mall and when we do, we need to know how we are getting out and where we are going," Gerard told them, stepping back to fully admire his work.

"When are you going to show it to her?" Bob asked.

"Later tonight," Gerard answered.

I took this as my cue to get out of there as fast as possible. Their voices followed me down the hall as they made their way towards the stairs. I darted into the closest store. Running I felt beyond lucky it was the game store. Grabbing a few 'Where's Waldo's, I sat in the chair behind the counter and flipped through it half way and started my search. Five minutes later I was greeted by Gerard and the guys.

"Hey Torrie," Gerard greeted.

"Hi guys!" I replied.

"Any luck?" Mikey asked, grabbing a book from the stack.

"I made it this far," I grinned.

"Do you have any plans later?" Gerard asked me, leaning on the counter.

"Let me think. Jackie and I were planning on going over to the summer movies in the park thing?" I replied sarcastically.

"I'll take that as a no," he laughed.

"Of course it's a no. I don't plan my days anymore because there is nothing to plan!" I told him.

"Well then, I have something I want to show you later," He smiled.

"It sounds awesome. I can't wait," I smiled in return.

"Found him! And Odlaw!" Mikey exclaimed, causing us to laugh.

"Dork," I said to him.

"I'll be taking this with me," he said with an attitude, walking towards the Dungeons and Dragons books in the back.

"Well, we're going for coffee, care to join us?" Ray asked.

"I think I'll finish my page and I'll be right over," I replied.

"See you in a few then," Gerard smiled and the four walked out of the store, leaving Mikey behind.

"I saw you earlier, spying on us," Mikey grinned, joining me at the counter when the four were out of ear shot.

"Let me explain! It was either be lectured by Aaron or come find you guys. So I decided to come find you guys and I didn't want to disturb you so I just kinda listened in. I'm sorry!" I said quickly.

"I won't tell anyone," He replied.

"Thank you. So, tell me about Madison," I started, as I walked around the counter.

"Well, uh," he replied nervously as I hooked me arm with his and lead him out the door.

"Aw! You like her! Do you know if the feelings are mutual?" I asked him.

"They aren't" Mikey replied, the sound of sorrow breaking through.

"Do you know that for a fact or are you assuming?" I questioned him sternly.

"I'm assuming," he answered, lowering his head.

"And you're also a fuckin dumbass because I've seen the way she looks at you!" I exclaimed.

"So," he started, unsure of how to finish.

"You're going to need to find out. Either ask her or kiss her. Those are the best two ways to find out. In my opinion, go with the second one," I smirked, the two of us walking into the Starbucks.

"Are you leaving me for my brother?" Gerard asked, seeing the two of us.

"The cat's out of the bag! We were planning on eloping to Vegas!" I joked.

"I'll trade you Mikey, coffee for Torrie," He offered, a cup of coffee in his outstretched hand.

"Deal!" Mikey cheered, taking the cup.

"Oh I see how it is!" I said accusingly as Gerard pulled me into a hug, laughing.

"I can't believe you traded me for a cup of coffee!" I pretended to sob.

"Yeah but now you have me," Gerard crooned.

"Good point," I replied, pressing my lips to his.

"Get a room you too!" Mikey yelled from the side, throwing a pillow at us.

"That's not a bad idea," Gerard said suggestively, pulling me out of the café.

"Gross you guys!" Frank called after us.

"Forgot the coffee," Gerard smirked as he jogged back in to grab the two cups of coffee on the counter.

He walked back out and handed me mine. We walked hand in hand throughout the mall, coffee in our free hands.

"So, what is that something you wanted to show me?" I casually asked him.

"It's something I've been working on for a few days," he explained.

"Whatever it is sounds amazing so far," I grinned, taking a sip of coffee.

"It's on the first floor," Gerard said, leading me to the stairs.

We walked in a comfortable silence down the stairs. Gerard started humming something I didn't recognize as we walked through the first floor. As we came closer, Gerard took my empty coffee cup and placed it next to his on a bench, freeing our hands. He led me to the painted window that I caught a glimpse of. Standing in front I got the full effect of it. Earlier I only had a few tears, but now I was sobbing into Gerard's chest. When I finally had the strength to stop crying I looked at it again. Gerard had done a beautiful job and covered the whole store front.

"So do you like it?" He hesitantly asked me.

I couldn't speak, but just laughed and nodded, wrapping my arms around him. I could feel the vibrations from his chest as he laughed.

"Late, secret means  
>But never in my favour<br>But when all is said and done  
>It's you I love," Gerard sang.<p>

"Morrissey?" I asked him, wiping some tears from my face.

"Of course," he grinned, staring into my eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hey, there's that girl you like," Frank said to Mikey as Madison, Megan and Jackie walked by.<p>

"I'll be right back," he said nervously, standing up and walking out of Starbucks.

"Hey Mikey," Jackie greeted.

"Hi. I was wondering if I could talk to Madison alone," Mikey said, mustering up all the courage he had.

"We'll be over at Bath and Body Works," Megan grinned, her and Jackie walking away.

"So what's up?" Madison asked nervously.

In one fluid motion Mikey wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, the smell of her perfume intoxicating him. Before he could let the fear of rejection wash over him he pressed his lips to hers. A moment later Madison had melted into the kiss, running a hand through his hair and resting it at the back of his head, deepening the kiss. Minutes later the two pulled apart, needing air.

"I should catch up to Megan and Jackie," Madison stammered, trying to hide her smile.

"Yeah, I'll see you later," He replied, trying to play it cool.


End file.
